


Surf's Up

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: <1000, F/M, beach, sharpedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: White and Black go to the beach, where White tries something new.Drabble Request for Rei, written in August 2019
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReiZerou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiZerou/gifts).



> This drabble was a request for Rei and is based on this lovely art! https://reizerou-arts.tumblr.com/post/175248161873/here-comes-great-summer

Everyone asked the same question no matter where White went in Alola: How do you handle your assistant? The answer was simple. Black was a force of nature. White was just a manager. Although, to be fair, a manager was the next best thing.   
As White gave a last double check to her Pokémon, Black hopped from foot to foot. Something about being stuck in a rock with Reshiram for all those months made him a major thermophile, so White wasn’t about to be the one to deny him a nice hot day on the beach. This was a dual relaxing day of vacation and a scouting mission: movie agencies and upcoming stars alike prowled the pearly sands looking for their next gig or some big break. White, in her heart shaped sunglasses and black bikini, was ready to provide.   
Black fiddled with the remote in his hand, glancing at it every few minutes as he set up their shared umbrella and picked out his favorite towel (it was a standard BW Agency beach towel, but colored like Brav’s feathers, so Black picked it every time). Finally, he finished and snatched the remote from its spot on the cooler, grabbing White’s wrist with his other hand before she could sit down.   
“White, look at all these cool Taxi pokemon! Do you think we could call them down for a battle?”  
White looked over the different taxi options. Tauros, Stoutland, Charizard... oh. *Oh*. White looked up, realizing her way to get her agency noticed among the throngs of people on the beach. Perfect.  
Not five minutes later White stood on the surf, remote in hand as she grinned at Black. He didn’t have to wear the BW Agency sign anymore; he had become the poster child for the whole business and just the sight or sound of the League champion was enough to make any trainer worth their salt think of the BW Agency.   
“What’s the plan, Prez?” Black asked. White smiled as a Sharpedo popped up from beneath the waves, grinning toothily at them.   
“You don’t mean...”  
“Oh yes I do,” White chirped. “Now get up there League Champ.”  
Black turned to her and clasped her hands. “Only if you come with me!”  
White paled, looking at the Alolan waves foaming and frothing as they broke offshore. She had never surfed before and didn’t love the idea of wiping out in front of so many agents, but... this was for the BW Agency’s pride. White caught sight of Black’s warm brown eyes sparkling as he looked at her.  
No. This was for nobody but Black.  
And that’s how White ended up on the back of a Sharpedo, her feet curled up on its fins as she struggled to keep her balance and leaned into her bo- business partner. Hands clenched tightly around his waist, she couldn’t fight the smile on her face as they rode the waves. The scent of Black’s conditioner and the salty sea air mixed in her nose, accented by the roaring of the waves and Black’s excited cheering as the wave curled above them. Tirtouga swan circles in the clear water and Wingull circled overhead with their incessant crying as the two lovers shredded the surf and other models took note.  
“Alright, let’s go!” Black shouted as the Sharpedo took a sharp turn and the wave broke behind them, spraying them with a barrage of ocean water in what might have been an incredibly awesome if somewhat uncomfortable photo. White laughed, punching Black lightly on the shoulder.   
“You did that on purpose!” she yelled as they slowed to a stop. I shielded you from all that water, you’re perfectly dry!”   
Black chucked. “Sorry!” he said, clearly not sorry at all. White gave him a playful shove as he toppled over Sharpedo and into the water. She gasped as he didn’t surface, getting down on Sharpedo’s fin and glancing round at the rippling water.   
“Black? Black! BL— AH?!” she shrieked as the aforementioned trainer popped from beneath the surf and pulled her in after him. White gasped from the shock of the cold water.   
“You’re the WORST!!” she yelled, splashing him. He splashed her back, even the Sharpedo joining the fray with a happy bark as they play-fought and trampled back to the shoreline. When they finally made it onto the sands and wished the ride Pokémon goodbye, they were swarmed by trainers and producers alike.  
White turned to Black with a look of blank shock. She knew this would attract customers, but to this extent? Black grinned back at her, throwing his hands behind his head.   
“Maybe we should do this more often?”  
White smiled. “Maybe you’re right.”


End file.
